Give and Take
by WhiteKuroNeko14
Summary: Souma Kukai, previous captain of the best soccer team in Japan, is not enjoying his birthday at all. But don't worry, because in the end, you will be nicely rewarded. "Hey, Yaya broke some of your vases…" Or not. Happy birthday day, Kukai!


Mizuki: Atsuko told me it was Kukai's birthday so I made this

Atsuko: Although I just found out around the last minute

Mizuki: We do not own shugo Chara. Please enjoy. Also these are the ages for the characters

Ikuto: 28

Utau: 25

Kukai: 23

Amu, Tadase, Nagi, Rima- 22

Yaya-21

Normal Pov

It was a peaceful day sunny. At least it was suppose to be. It was a certain athlete's birthday. Instead of the warm sun and the fluffy clouds, there were clumps of gray rain clouds in the sky. The sun was hidden behind the ominous clouds. It seemed like a funeral day instead of a birthday. It was suppose to be a joyful moment except it wasn't. The orange athlete we know just got kicked out of the soccer team. He also got dumped by his current girlfriend on the phone. What was the reason? Well to make the simple story short. She dumped him because he was now unemployed. She made a bad choice. Why was it bad? That's because Kukai could always get a new job or join a new team with his athletic abilities. Kukai was walking home in depression. He started thinking, "This is not a good day for a birthday. I got fired and dumped. What else could happen now?"

After he thought that it started to rain. It was raining hard. If the rain got more violent then it would've been a weapon. Luckily the rain wasn't that bad. Our depressed main character continued to walk home not caring that he was being drenched. He got stares from various people. The reason why? It was because he was wearing a white shirt that was becoming see through. He caused girls to swoon and faint when they saw his abs. Mothers shielded their children's eyes. Men stared at him with an obvious look of jealousy. When he finally reached his house he realized that the gate was open. He first suspected robbers, but then his mind clicked. Instead of going through the front door he knocked on a window. After he got the attention of the people in his house he said, "For some people who try to surprise me with a birthday party, you sure aren't pulling it off."

After he said that he walked in his house. Well not exactly walked. Yaya slammed the front door open and dragged him inside. Our protagonist rolled his eyes as he received a lecture from Yaya. Ikuto and Nagi snickered at the fact that a younger girl was lecturing Kukai like a mom would. Actually scratch that. She was acting like a kid like she usually does.

"Look what you done! This isn't going to be a surprise anymore! I wanted it to be a surprise! You big meanie! Usually you would enter through the front door! What's wrong with you?" Yaya whined

"Okay I get it. Let's start over." Kukai sighed as he rolled his eyes as he walked out the front door. Yaya slammed it closed and waited for Kukai to come in. As soon as he entered she yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Kukai tried to act surprised like he was supposed to, "Oh. My. God! Why. Are. You. In. My. House! I. Was. So. Shocked. Thank. You. For. The. Surprise."

"You don't sound surprised but I'll forgive you," Yaya pouted

"Happy birthday Souma-kun," Tadase smiled as he handed Kukai a package. Kukai set it on the other table with the other presents

"I told you that you should've just left your presents on the table with the others." Amu said

"But if I do it that way then it's not polite." Tadase frowned

"Hey, have you ever considered having a sex change? Or change your gender?" Rima asked

"W-what? Why would I ever think of getting my gender changed?" Tadase asked in confusion

"Nagi, I think you need to have a talk with Hotori kun about his gender. It seems like he doesn't realize it himself." Rima said as she gave Tadase a look full of concern. She paused a bit before she said, "I mean... you realized your gender right?"

All she got from Tadase was a bewildered expression.

Nagi started complaining, "Why do I have to give him the talk?"

"You've been both genders before right?" Rima asked

Nagi didn't argue, nor did he agree. He was speechless. Then he muttered, "Note to self: Beware of Rima's stalking and spying abilities."

After Nagi said that he dragged Tadase to a corner and gave him the talk about his gender.

Kukai stared at the scattered beer bottles near the table of presents. He pointed at it and gave a gesture that meant why?

Ikuto smirked, "All of us are at the legal age to drink right? Think of it as my contribution to the party."

"There is barely any food in this party," Kukai pointed out

"Oh don't worry. I raided your fridge earlier. Amu also brought food." Ikuto smirked. Kukai gave himself a face palm as he walked upstairs to his balcony. Utau secretly followed him.

"You could've given him a more proper present Ikuto!" Amu yelled

"What? Are you mad that I brought beer to the party?" Ikuto said as he got closer to Amu

Amu pushed Ikuto away then said, "Just don't get drunk because I'm not going to be the one driving us home."

"I know you're there Utau." Kukai shouted when he finally reached the balcony. Utau left her hiding spot and walked over to Kukai.

She asked, "Why so down? It's your birthday. It's supposed to be a happy day."

"Do you consider being fired and being dumped on your birthday happy? Also look at the weather." Kukai frowned

"Oh, so that's what happened. But at least it stopped raining," Utau muttered

"It might've stopped but it's still raining in my heart." Kukai sulked

"Then do you want my present?" Utau offered.

Kukai looked around her searching for the present before smirking, "There's no present,"

"I do have one. I will give it to you if you answer my question." Utau smiled

"A question? Sure I'll try to answer it as long as it's not school related." Kukai smiled slightly

"So you're single right now?" Utau questioned

"If I'm not single then what am I? I already told you I was dumped," Kukai said as he looked away. He suddenly felt something soft against his cheek. When he turned around the sensation on his cheek disappeared and moved to his lips. He soon found out the soft sensation he felt was Utau's lips. The lips suddenly pulled away and he saw a tomato faced blonde in front of him. He wished that the kiss would last longer. He licked his lips and tasted something very familiar. Was it ramen or was it vanilla? No, it was chocolate and he was sure of it. Actually to be more precise it was white chocolate. (AN: I'm sorry. I didn't know what Utau's favorite food is. Also I don't think it would be ramen.) Kukai's face had a slight hint of blush on it. It was a while before he finally spoke.

"You know? It's the man's job to do the kissing."

"Well I think that the older one should be doing the kissing."

"So….Does this mean we're dating?"

"I think so."

"You know? It's unfair. Why do you have to be older than me by three years?"

"Stupid, age doesn't matter in love."

"I love you."

"I love you too Kukai. Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

Kukai pulled Utau closer for another kiss. But this time it was going to be a longer one. They were only 3 cm away. Kukai was ready to kiss his angelic yet devilish girlfriend.

A few crashes could be heard downstairs.

The door slammed open and Ikuto said," Hey, Yaya broke some of your vases…"

Ikuto stared wide eyed at the new couple for a few seconds. He blinked a few times then yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!"

"Ah, you just ruined the moment Ikuto nii-san! I hate you!" Utau shouted.

Ikuto was sent into a state of shock. Kukai patted Ikuto's shoulder and said, "Sucks for you."

A scream and glass breaking could be heard from downstairs. Kukai rushed down only to find his furniture ruined. The vases were cracked and chipped. The thing that made him lose his temper was that his plasma TV was damaged to the point that it barely looked like a TV.

"Get….out," Kukai murmured

"Huh? What did you say?" Nagi asked

"..." Kukai glared

"Amu did it!" Yaya accused

"You're lying! It was you who killed the furniture! I mean look at you! You're all drunk! This is all your fault IKUTO!" Amu yelled. Ikuto walked downstairs after he got over the shock about his sister. Instead of receiving some comfort that he needed. HE received a kick from Amu. It was quite obvious where he was kicked. Everybody left the house. Utau was about to leave too but Kukai grabbed her hand and said, "You can stay."

Utau smiled and hugged him. Kukai's worst day of his life turned into one of the best days excluding the fact that he has ruined furniture.

Mizuki: Hope you liked it~ It was my first Kutau fanfic

Atsuko & Mizuki: Happy birthday Kukai!

Mizuki: Please review.


End file.
